My Stone Heart Would Break
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Vida Ruggiero was always looked down upon by her father even though she looked up to him as her hero.When she starts befriending the rangers will she find something in common with Sky?Will they both learn to loosen up?SkyOC HIATUS!


Well I decided to make an Power Rangers SPD fic cause I felt like it. It is a SkyOC and maybe a later BridgeOC so anyway enjoy R&R!!!

Discalimer:I don't own Power rangers SPD and never will it is soul property of Jetix and toon disney and all others with that.

The five B Squad rangers made their way to a table and the Delta Command center mess hall.Z smiled and said more torward Jack then anyone else. "Hey I'll meet you guys later I have some business to catch up on." Z walked to a table where only one girl sat. She was dressed in a light purple skirt that reached just above the knee and a white blouse with a white lab coat over it with the SPD logo on the breast pocket. Jack looked to the other rangers and asked.

"Anyone know who that is?" They all shook their heads and Jack turned back around saying. "Well she's kinda cute i'm going to find out." The other three rangers shook their heads but never the less they all follwed and sat down next to their teammate.Sydney smiled and said.

"What's up Z?" The girl smiled and said.

"You didn't tell me that your freinds were gonna join us Z." Z shrugged

"Guess they got lonely well let me introduce you." She pointed them all out as she introduced them. "This is Jack,Bridge,Sydney,and Sky." The girl smiled and said

"Nice to meet you all Z talks about you alot so it's nice to finally meet you." Z nodded and said

"And guys this is Vida Ruggiero my good friend here at SPD." Jack looked at her and said

"Where do you work?" she smiled again and said

"Well i'm a scientist i work in the labs I test and invent most of the gadgets we use here at SPD." Z said mouthful

"Yeah,and she's gonna be working with Kat soon cause she's being promoted." Vida blushed and said

"Well I don't like to brag but I am pretty smart with technology." Jack had been staring at her the whole time. When Z finally noticed it she smacked his arm and said "What are you looking at her like that for?" Jack put up his hands in defense and said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Z narrowed her eyes but let it go and Sydney took this time to ask Vida a question.

"So you invent most of the stuff we use?" Vida looked at her and said.

"Well not nessecarily the stuff that you power rangers use but more the technology in the labs.I'm not very comfortable building power ranger used tech." Sky looked at her confused and Z saw the dissapointment in her amethyst eyes right before she let her light brown hair cover her face.Sky asked "Why?" She looked at him and said.

"I'm not really comfortable telling that either." Bridge looked at her and he said

"You wanted to be a power ranger?" she looked at him shocked and said stuttering as well

"H..How did you know that?" He looked embarrassed and said

"I said that out loud?" Vida nodded and Z explained.

"Don't you remember? I told you about our powers." Vida understood and said

"Yeah I did but back when I was in the academy I didn't have the mental to take on that kinda responsiblility and they transfered me to the science academy and so now i'm here." Jack was the one who looked confused now and asked

"What do you mean by 'didn't have the mental'?" Vida said

"That I'd rather not talk about and Bridge if you know please don't say it." He nodded embarrassed again and Z said

"Wow you didn't even tell me that." Vida shrugged and Sky said

"Well that doesn't explain why you're uncomfortable with ranger technology." Vida looked at him and said

"It's something more complicated then failing ranger academy." She looked at her watch and said

"I'll see you later Z I have to be in my new room by noon and then report to the commander for my position breifing." Z nodded and said "Okay see you later V." Vida waved and began walking torward the exit of the mess hall throwing away her tray on the way.She was thinking about the real reason for why she didn't like being around power ranger tech.

_"You'll never make it at SPD Vida, so don't even try.You can't even run the track without getting tired.So what makes you think you can be a Power Ranger?"_

Vida shook the words from her mind and continued her way to her room. She turned the corner and then stopped at a door it opened and she took the already packed duffle bag off the bed and then looked around the now bare room and then turned out the lights and left the room as the door closed behind her. In mere minutes she was in the command center looking at the back of Commander Anubis Cruger and Doctor Kat Manx. She put her bag down and cleared her throat and the commander turned to look at her as did Kat.

"Are you Vida Ruggiero?" Vida nodded and said

"Yes I am sir." Cruger walked torward her and said

"Welcome Vida I hope you like your new job.You'll be Kat's assistant.I'll have one of the rangers show you your new room."

Vida put her hand in a fist put her arm infront of her chest and then moved it to the side forming the SPD salute and said

"Thank you commander it's nice to have this opportunity." Kat pressed the button to contact the Rangers and said into the microphone. "Rangers to the command center." Vida turned around and the rangers came in and lined Cruger started speaking

"Rangers this is Vida Ruggiero Kat's new assistant in any situation where Kat cannot fufill her duties Vida will be her replacement.I want you to give her the same respect you give Kat." The rangers said in unison.

"Yes,sir." Cruger nodded and continued what he was doing when Kat walked next to you and all the rangers were around you Z said

"Alright now we won't have to only see eachother when we eat lunch." Vida smiled and said

"Well I guess." Kat said

"I'll start telling you about what you're going to be helping me with in here after you unpack.Sky can you show her to her new room?" Sky looked at Kat and said "Why me?" Z said

"Just do it Sky it won't kill you." Sky sighed and turned to the door Vida following suit.Vida looked all around her at the peopl but mostly the walls.The silence between the two was awkward and almost scary.Vida decided to break it.

"So Sky what made you want to be a Power Ranger?" He looked at her and said

"My dad." Knowing she was probably not going to get anything more from him dropped the subject.Now it was Sky's turn to break the slience by asking"What made you want to be one?" She looked at him and with a sad gleam in her eye said.

"Same.My dad." Sky nodded and stopped at a door saying

"Here it is.Well see you later I guess." Vida nodded and headed into her room and started to unpack everything.After afore mentioned task was done she flopped onto the bed and said to the empty room.

"Who actually hires a teenager as a scientist?" she turned onto her stomach and then put her face into her pillow and screamed.After that was done she got up and walked out of the room back to the command center.

**Yes not much contact with Sky and Vida this round but there will be soon don't worry!!!!**

**R&R!! and sorry if it's short!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
